The present invention is directed to a new and distinct variety of chrysanthemum botanically classified as Dendranthema grandiflora. The varietal denomination of the new chrysanthemum is `Enzo`.
The female parent of the new variety is the variety known as `Stroika` and the male parent is a undistributed, unnamed, unpatented and undistributed seedling identified as AH9-88. The new variety has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings in Ventura County, Calif. and the distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.